


Шесть невероятных свадеб (и одна, ещё более невероятная)

by bfcure



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Author: mayachain, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Translation, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: После семи лет проживания в галактике Пегас Джон внезапно становится одержим свадьбами.Это перевод потрясающего фика "Six Improbable Weddings (and one that was even more improbable)" автора mayachain.This is a translation of wonderful & amazing fic "Six Improbable Weddings (and one that was even more improbable)" by mayachain.





	Шесть невероятных свадеб (и одна, ещё более невероятная)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Improbable Weddings (and one that was even more improbable)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138932) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



> Dear mayachain,  
> thank you very much for your kind permission to translate this amazing piece.
> 
> Dear readers! If you can speak English, then you don't need this translation (obviously). So please go to the original of this work via link above and don't forget to leave the author your kudos and comments! The author deserves some appreciation, folks, trust me!
> 
> Дорогие читатели, если вам понравилась эта работа, не забудьте кликнуть на ссылку на оригинал и оставить автору кудосов и комментариев (пусть и с помощью Гугл Транслейт). Автор это заслужил, потому что он потрясающий!

Вскоре после того, как определяется официальный состав первой контактной команды Атлантиды, несколько атозианцев совершают двухдневное путешествие на Атос. Возвращаются они с маленькими растениями, только что пересаженными в горшки.  
  
Родни узнает, что красные плоды несъедобны. Это одна из тех культурных вещей с заглавной буквы «К». Беженцы при виде растений сияют, как рождественские ёлки, и Родни велено заткнуться и не говорить о карантине.  
  
— Мы используем семена, что вырастить росток для каждого участника экспедиции, — обещает Тейла и вручает горшки Родни, Элизабет, Шеппарду, Карсону и Форду.  
  
Ботаники, на первых порах соглашавшиеся со скептицизмом Родни, быстро дали растениям зелёный свет. По заверениям Тейлы, они почти не требуют ухода — новым владельцам надо лишь слегка их побрызгать водой. Растениям хватит нескольких капель.  
  
— На самом деле, лучше брызгать на них несколько капель того, что вы пьёте в данный момент, — объясняет Тейла и показывает, что имела в виду, на растении, которое ей принёс Холлин.   
  
Поначалу Родни испытывает желание отказаться. В конце концов, это же растение, а у него множество других, гораздо более важных дел. И если Родни забудет его полить, и оно умрёт, в то время как растения остальных выживут, кто сумеет его обвинить? Но это Тейла. И хотя Родни знает её всего несколько недель, она стала ему другом.   
  
Внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Саманты Картер, с неверием разъясняет, что Тейла стала другом Родни даже после того, как узнала его поближе.  
  
Вот почему в последующие недели и месяцы Родни почти не забывает поливать растение. Иногда, в спешке, он стряхивает на него капли воды после душа, но, как ни странно, этого достаточно. Родни выясняет: стоит ему пропустить несколько дней, потому что он находится на другой планете вместе с командой, слишком занят изучением Атлантиды или работой в лаборатории, чтобы заглянуть в свою комнату, несколько капель фруктового срока или, один раз, кофе после двух недель засухи творят чудеса.  
  
Родни не представляет, что со своим растением сделал Форд, но иногда он видит, как Шеппард поливает свой росток водой и остатками пива.  
  
Когда к экспедиции присоединяется Ронон, горшок с растением материализуется и в его комнате тоже.  
  
— Для будущего, — отвечает Тейла, когда Ронон спрашивает её об этом. И все старательно не замечают выражение, на секунду поселившееся на лице этого пещерного человека.  
  
В следующие несколько лет забота о растении превращается в привычку, доведённую до автоматизма. Родни забирает полуметрового монстра с собой, когда их ссылают на Землю и заставляет Радека взять его, когда учёные возвращаются на Атлантиду. К тому времени, как проходит семь лет и ~~подполковник~~ ~~Шеппард~~ Джон и Родни давно встречаются и живут вместе, Родни над этой привычкой почти не задумывается.   
  
А затем Джон становится одержим свадьбами.  
  
I.  
  
Всё начинается с того, что доктор Корриган обнаруживает в базе данных дюжину файлов с описанием свадебных традиций Древних.  
  
— Это довольно интересно, — рассказывает он Тейле, Джону и Ронону во время обеда, пока Родни удивляется, что антрополог забыл за их столиком. — Древние уединялись на три дня и медитировали. В течение этого времени им было запрещено есть или пить.  
  
— Мило. — Родни надеется передать полное отсутствие интереса к данному вопросу с помощью большого куска, который он откусывает от сэндвича. Тейлу, напротив, тема разговора явно интересует, поэтому Родни больше ничего не говорит. А Ронон почему-то постоянно трогает левый карман своего пальто.   
  
— Они носили украшения?  
  
— По-видимому, символический обмен ожерельями или кольцами не являлся обязательным, — отвечает Корриган. — Главным элементом была медитация.  
  
— Почему меня это не удивляет? — бормочет Джон. Тейла спрашивает тихим голосом: «Это ещё один шаг на пути к Вознесению?», и по её тону ясно, что за последние несколько лет её вера в Древних значительно пошатнулась.  
  
— Именно, — соглашается Корриган и с опаской продолжает, заметив, что затронул больную тему: — Как нам давно известно, изучение способов вознестись во многом определял культуру Древних. Собственно, когда срок уединения подходил к концу, Древние клялись сделать всё возможное, чтобы помочь партнёру вознестись.   
  
Чего-то такого Родни и ждал от Древних. Он крадёт пудинг Джона в отместку за то, что вынужден слушать Корригана, когда они не на совещании, но через мгновение замирает с ложкой, поднесённой ко рту:  
  
— Подождите. Вы хотите сказать, что Дэниэл Джексон и Ома Десала женаты?  
  
II.  
  
Неделю спустя команда Родни возвращается на Атлантиду после трёхдневной миссии. Канаан готовит им восхитительный ужин, а потом уходит, чтобы уложить Торрена спать. Амелия тоже ушла к себе, потому что кое-кто — Лорн, если верить Джону, — поставил её в утреннюю смену. После её ухода Ронон снова и снова дотрагивается до кармана пальто.  
  
Они валяются на новом диване Родни. Тейла дремлет; Родни готов к ней присоединиться, а Джон колеблется — он пристроился у Родни на груди, и ему не хочет вставать, чтобы принести себе ещё пива. Наконец Ронон садится с решительным видом и вытаскивает загадочную вещь, которую прятал в кармане.  
  
— Я хочу кое-что вам показать.   
  
Тейла, Джон и Родни склоняются над протянутой ладонью и разглядывают одно серебряное кольцо и два золотых.  
  
— Они красивые, — с восхищением замечает Тейла. Сон с неё как рукой сняло. Родни с ней согласен. Да, он — парень Джона. Тем не менее, Родни считает себя экспертом в том, что касается обручальных колец.  
  
— Амелии понравится, дружище, — уверяет Джон.  
  
— Просто, но элегантно. — Интонация Ронона намекает, что это цитата. Не то чтобы тогда Родни обращал внимание на девушку Ронона, но он догадывается, что так Амелия описала свои предпочтения, когда Дженнифер получила очень дорогое обручальное кольцо.  
  
— Когда ты собираешься деть ей предложение? — требовательно спрашивает Родни.  
  
— Когда у неё будет выходной. — Ронон угрожающе смотрит на Джона. Тот примирительно поднимает руки.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, в независимости от того, что случится, Чаку придётся отработать две смены.   
  
— Какую церемонию вы бы хотели? — интересуется Тейла. Родни отмечает, что по сравнению с прошлым разом, когда команда рассматривала кольца, в воздухе отсутствует напряжение, и никто не беспокоится по поводу ответа невесты и самой невесты тоже.  
  
— У неё мало родни на Земле, — пожимает плечами Ронон. — Я подумал, что поженить нас может Вулси.  
  
— Лучше бы ему не отказываться, — говорит Джон. — Итак, американская свадьба?  
  
— Сатеданских старейшин не осталось, — равнодушно объясняет Ронон. Заминка в его речи практически не заметна.  
  
— Какая часть сатеданской церемонии важна для тебя? — помолчав, мягко спрашивает Тейла.   
  
Наверное, татуировки, думает Родни, пока Ронон размышляет над ответом. Он вспоминает, что когда Ронон стал воином, церемония включала в себя особые краски и множество правил насчёт тех, кто имел право их смешивать. Однако…  
  
— _Jenet pel, ruak pèl, missèn péla_ , — негромко произносит Ронон. Ну, по крайней мере, именно так эти слова звучат для нетренированных ушей Родни. — _Jenet pèl, ruak pel, missèn péla_. Я не силён в вопросах религии. Но я запомнил эту часть, когда женился на Мелине.  
  
— Как это переводится? — спрашивает Джон.  
  
Ронон касается крошечной татуировки на сгибе левой руки — Родни знал, что там будет татуировка, хотя она, скорее всего, не так уж важна для Ронона, если у него нет желания сделать ещё одну, — и отвечает:   
  
— Она для тебя, ты для неё, вы связаны вместе. Он для тебя, ты для него, вы связаны вместе.  
  
Тейла кладёт руку на предплечье Ронона.   
  
— Я уверена, Амелия не будет возражать, если ты включишь эти слова в церемонию. Если ты хочешь, мы можем попросить, чтобы кто-нибудь из сатеданского поселения пришёл и произнёс их, или чтобы их выучил Вулси.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Родни, потому что это будет правильно, и он говорит искренне. — Нет никаких причин отказывать себе в этом.  
  
— _Jenet pèl, ruak pel, missèn péla_ , — задумчиво повторяет Джон. — Нет, погодите, для нас два раза будет произноситься _pèl,_ верно? _Jenet pèl, ruak pèl, missèn péla_  
.  
Тейла и Родни озадаченно хмурятся, не понимая, почему Джон пустился в дискуссию о сатеданских местоимениях. Тем не менее, Ронон выглядит уже не таким печальным, а после его лицо освещает широкая улыбка.  
  
— Да, для вас это будет так.  
  
И Родни не имеет ни малейшего представления, во что они ввязываются, когда Джон ещё раз повторяет последнюю фразу: « _Missèn péla_ ». Родни бросает в дрожь, когда он смотрит ему прямо в глаза и говорит:  
  
— Давай это сделаем.  
  
III.  
  
— Я не думал, что вы проявите такую изобретательность, чтобы повысить свой авторитет в Альянсе, — комментирует Лейдон Радим. Ошеломлённый Родни пытается поймать взгляд Тейлы. Не скрывать своих отношений и того, что они женаты, — это одно. Но эта конкретная история шита белыми нитками. Джон сошёл с ума.  
  
— Значит, вы нам покажете? — спрашивает тот.  
  
— Конечно! — с улыбкой восклицает Радим. — В конце концов, наши народы друзья!  
  
— На этой неделе, — бормочет полковник Лорн. Родни раздумывает, не наступить ли ему на ногу — дразнить дженаев весело, но опасно — однако потом отказывается от этой идеи. Никто из солдат не собирается останавливать своего командира. Если честно, действия Джона никого не удивляют в принципе.  
  
И раз уж майор Телди так улыбается, то можно считать, что сейчас они в полной безопасности.   
  
— Для начала, все надевают парадную одежду, — говорит Радим.  
  
Родни смотрит на него с нетерпением. Джон разглядывает свою униформу — так вот почему он её надел! — и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Первая часть церемонии — только для партнёров, — продолжает Радим, когда никто не выходит из комнаты, чтобы переодеться. — Каждый поверяет другому какую-нибудь тайну. Суть тайны очень важна: брак продолжает по тех пор, пока партнёр хранит её.   
  
Джон и Родни обмениваются насторожёнными взглядами. Родни задается вопросом, не вызовет ли у Джона панику подобная перспектива или же его разум пуст, как и разум Родни.   
  
— Несомненно, — дружелюбно добавляет Радим, — если бы вы были дженаями, вы бы потратили много дней на выбор подходящей тайны. Однако в данном случае, полагаю, вы можете сделать это вечером, наедине.  
  
Никто не узнает, если они этого не сделают. Но, видя лицо Джона, Родни понимает, что они что-нибудь придумают, потому что ни за что не пропустят эту часть церемонии.  
  
— Во время той части, что проходит при свидетелях, вы встаёте друг перед другом… — Радим подталкивает их вперёд, и они оказываются настолько близко, что Родни чувствует дыхание Джона на своей щеке. — Теперь вы достаёте своё лучшее оружие. Если бы дженаи сочли ваш союз выгодным для себя, накануне вы получили бы от них новое оружие.  
  
— Я могу сгонять за ядерной бомбой, — шепчет Родни Джону на ухо. — За дроном. Или за бомбой-ульем.  
  
— Вот, — раздаётся сзади хриплый голос. Джон сжимает рукоять ножа, который ему протягивает Ронон, и его улыбка завораживает Родни.  
  
— Передайте оружие партнёру, — приказывает Радим, — а затем положите руки, в которой вы обычно держите нож, на его рукоять — ножа должны касаться все четыре руки — и повторяйте за мной: клянусь использовать это оружие, чтобы защищать тебя, твоих детей и способствовать процветанию дженаев.  
  
У окружающих их людей вырывается изумлённый вскрик, а Вулси издаёт протестующий звук. Джон спокойно глядит на Радима, а потом, не отрывая взгляда от Родни, произносит:  
  
— Клянусь использовать это оружие, чтобы защищать тебя и тех, кто рядом с нами, включая твою семью. Клянусь защищать себя, чтобы ты меня не потерял, и клянусь применять это оружие в интересах Альянса Пегаса.  
  
Минуту Родни гадает, не поднимут ли дженаи шум, но после паузы Радим улыбается и насмешливо отдаёт Джону честь:   
  
— Поздравляю, полковник. Поздравляю.  
  
IV.  
  
После этого кажется неправильным, что у них ещё не было атозианской церемонии. Джон ждёт, когда Ронон и Амелия назначат дату свадьбы, а потом просит Тейлу провести обряд. Улыбка на её лице затмевает солнце.  
  
Накануне тожественного дня Родни и Джон осторожно обрывают все листья с принадлежащим им растений мейна и раскладывают их для просушки. Одной ночи явно мало, чтобы листья высохли как следует, но Родни послушно выполняет приказ Тейлы.   
  
На следующее утро они с Джоном должны взять по одному большому и маленькому листочку и измельчить их по отдельности. Родни рассчитывает (надеется), что на этом всё закончится, но тут Канаан объявляет, что надо измельчить остальные листья. Резать приходится много.  
  
— Если вы способны держать в руках нож, помощь вам не требуется, — замечает Тейла.   
  
Через час все листья нарезаны на крошечные кусочки. Следующий этап — приготовление чая из кусочков большого листа. После того, как две чашки чая готовы, Джон и Родни смешивают нарезанные маленькие листья в третьей чашке. Затем они делают бесконечное количество чая из оставшихся листьев.   
  
Пока они этим занимаются, все атозианцы, которым повезло не умереть, проходят через Врата с Нового-Нового Атоза. Люди Тейлы заполоняют кухни, зажигают в столовой свечи и собирают всех присутствующих.   
  
Ронон, Канаан и Холлин помогают Джону и Родни перенести приготовленный чай в столовую. Все столы расставлены по кругу, и Родни в буквальном смысле находится в центре внимания — за ним и Джоном наблюдают почти пятьсот человек.  
  
По знаку Холлина Родни берёт чашку с чаем из растения Джона, а Джон — из растения Родни. Родни делает первый глоток, не зная, чего ожидать. К его удивлению — нет, серьёзно, как это вообще возможно? — чай, который Джон приготовил для него, по вкусу действительно напоминает Джона.   
  
Вместе они на вкус, как смесь из дешёвого пива, фруктового сока, томатного соуса — какого чёрта? — кофе и какао.  
  
Последний этап — угостить чаем из двух растений всех знакомых им людей. Котёл огромный и тяжелый. К сожалению, атозианцев намного меньше, чем их было семь лет или даже четыре года назад, а вот лантийцев стало больше. В итоге чай по вкусу совсем не походит на чай, но Тейла говорит, чтобы Родни и Джон добавляли в котёл столько воды, сколько необходимо, чтобы напитка хватило на всех. Никто не жалуется. Учёные, солдаты и атозианцы улыбаются, принимая угощение. Некоторые, в том числе Дженнифер, даже обнимают их.  
  
Судя по всему, качество чая значения не имеет. Важно лишь внимание.  
  
V.  
  
Самое странное, что сумасшедший план Джона в самом деле укрепил их положение в Альянсе. Люди с давно изученных ими планет чаще прислушиваются к их просьбам и охотнее принимают их помощь. По галактике распространяется слух, что лидеры Атлантиды используют традиции Пегаса для официального закрепления своих личных отношений, интимней которых не бывает. И жители галактики наконец-то чувствуют, что Джон и Родни подарили им нечто более важное, чем техника и рабочие руки. Они подарили им часть себя.  
  
Что не означает, что все относятся к расспросам Джона одинаково доброжелательно.  
  
— Ты связался со мной, чтобы задать глупый вопрос, Шеппард? — голос Ларрин заглушают помехи. Часть её команды наткнулась на незавершённые эксперименты Майкла и погибла. Определённо, Ларрин в бешенстве и очень устала. Учитывая, в каком состоянии был её корабль в их последнюю встречу, это неудивительно.  
  
— Простите полковника за любопытство, мисс Ларрин, — невозмутимо произносит Вулси. — Разумеется, мы связались с вами по более важному делу. Оно касается успешного производства запчастей для вашего корабля.  
  
— Это так, — говорит Джон.  
  
— Тогда ладно, — несколько секунд спустя бурчит Ларрин. — Мои люди заберут их через два часа.  
  
— Как вам будет удобно, — тянет Джон, и Тейла с Вулси бросают в его сторону предостерегающие взгляды. — А что насчёт моего вопроса?  
  
— Через два часа, — повторяет Ларрин. А затем с неохотой рассказывает присутствующим в зале Врат, что для свадьбы по обряду Странников пара должна отработать на мостике три смены подряд, пока капитан и её помощник молча сидят в уголке. — Если корабль уцелеет, вас признают совместимыми, и это всё, что нужно знать другим людям.  
  
— И больше ничего? — интересуется Ронон.  
  
— Это всё, что нужно знать другим людям, — подтверждает Ларрин.  
  
— Э-э, — выдает Родни в ответ. Это всё, на что он способен в данный момент.  
  
Джон глядит на него, на центр управления, в ту сторону, где находится док для прыгунов и лаборатории.   
  
— Да, с этим мы справились, — заявляет он. Родни уверен, что лампы внезапно начинают сиять немного ярче.  
  
— Спасибо за откровенность. — Вулси жестом просит Амелию закрыть Врата. — Мы ждём ваших людей через два часа.  
  
½  
  
Оба супруга единогласно принимают решение пропустить церемонию на планете Хармони.  
  
— Похоже, всё, что вам нужно сделать, — смиренно попросить Её Величество Королеву засвидетельствовать ваш союз, — докладывает Лорн, когда его команда возвращается с двумя мешками зёрен, похожих на кофейные. — Её решение по этому вопросу считается обязательным для исполнения.  
  
— Я ни за какие коврижки не стану просить эту девушку о чём-либо, кроме кофе, — говорит Родни, указывая на мешки.   
  
— Конечно же, нет, — соглашается Джон. Это хорошо: Родни не желает даже задумываться о разводе. И знать, что у его мужа сохранилась хотя бы капля здравого смысла, большое облегчение.  
  
VI.  
  
Когда они в очередной раз натыкаются на Тодда, Родни решает опередить Джона. К этому времени они уже успели пожениться пять раз. И Джон заставил Родни пройти церемонию Древних. Правда, она заняла три часа вместо трёх дней, потому что они занятые люди и ненавидят медитации, а у Родни ещё и гипогликемия.   
  
И хотя выясняется, что супружеская жизнь — это прекрасно, к самим церемониям Родни относится немного наплевательски.  
  
— Вы все типа помешаны на своей Королеве, верно? — спрашивает он. От неожиданности Тодд почти отрывает взгляд от экрана с кодом. — И это значит, что один из вас или некоторые из вас женаты на ней, или как там это называется, когда у вас… отношения. — Тодд продолжает печатать и не обращает никакого внимания на раздражающего его человека, но теперь Родни на самом деле хочется знать ответ. — Так что… бывают ли вообще рейфы-геи?   
  
Судя по тому, как резко Тодд поднимает голову, врата выдают какой-то уж совсем неприличный перевод. Тодд недобро щурит глаза, и Родни вспоминает, почему он никогда не позволяет себе забыть, что в один прекрасный день Тодд по-настоящему может его съесть. Он выдыхает и расслабляется, когда рейф вновь склоняется над экраном, игнорируя Джона. Муж Родни опирается на дверь, крепко сжимая П-90, и выглядит встревоженным и весьма заинтересованным одновременно.  
  
— Есть такая вещь как _крра'т мн'иирт_ , — наконец произносит Тодд. Его кожа больше не того зеленоватого оттенка, который они научились соотносить с гневом или шоком. Родни припоминает, что на оставшемся без Королевы улье, сейчас принадлежащему Тодду, нет практически ни одного рейфа, кому тот бы доверял.   
  
— А есть, я не знаю, какое-нибудь официальное признание союза пары Краа?..  
  
— _Крра'т мн'иирт_ , — неодобрительно повторяет Тодд. — Зачем вам это?  
  
— Просто поддерживаю беседу, — отвечает Родни и думает: раз уж в его речи начали проскальзывать словечки Джона, настала пора объявить мораторий на свадьбы.  
  
Тодд выразительно молчит, отдавая всё своё внимание двум чашкам восхитительно чая из растения мейна, которое когда-то досталось Джону, и пятидесяти восьми строчкам кода. К счастью, ни Джон, ни присутствующие охранники не пытаются влезть в их разговор. Родни готов сдаться — он попробовал, ладно? и к тому же они занимаются гораздо более важным делом — когда Тодд говорит:  
  
— Тейла не должна об этом узнать.  
  
— Что? Почему? — удивляется Родни. В следующую строчку кода чуть не закрадывается ошибка.  
  
— Она не должна знать, — настаивает Тодд. Джон проводит пальцем по горлу, и Родни всё понимает: этот факт в основном игнорируется, но по сути Тейла — королева улья Тодда.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, мы ей не скажем. Я обещаю.  
  
Тодд обводит комнату угрожающим взглядом. Несколько морских пехотинцев бледнеют, а лейтенант, который точно не будет охранять Родни в следующий раз, даже закрывает руками уши, чтобы ничего не слышать и чтобы эту информацию не выбили из него во время тренировки.  
  
— Крра'т мн'иирт никогда не происходит между рейфами, вылупившимися в одно и то же время, — приступает к рассказу Тодд.  
  
— Но это означает автоматическую разницу в возрасте! — вырывается у сержанта Хавертона. Родни гадает: к чему приведёт сержанта подобная смелость — к включению в команду для следующей миссии или к отстранению?   
  
— Да, означает, — признаёт Тодд, но от его тона сержант белеет. Значит, включение в команду. — В отдельных случаях, во время официальной церемонии более молодой рейф или рейф, питавшийся совсем недавно, отдаёт партнёру существенное количество своей _нн ти'инн_ , того, что вы называете жизненной силой. — Он вытягивает руку, с помощью которой питается, и все, кроме Джона, наставляют на него П-90.   
  
— Отставить — сердито кричит Родни, но всё же то, что охранники ждут сигнала Джона прежде, чем опустить оружие, его успокаивает.  
  
— Когда у него почти не остаётся _нн ти'инн_ , партнёр, получивший её, делает то же самое до тех пор, пока их _нн ти'инн_ не сравняются.  
  
Это демонстрация доверия, осознает Родни, но Джон, похоже, в ужасе.   
  
— Тодд, — хрипло выдавливает он, — скажи мне, что мы не поженились, пока сбегали из тюрьмы дженаев!  
  
Тодд поворачивается к нему, и Родни готов поклясться, что ситуация его забавляет.  
  
— Нет, Джон Шеппард. Как я говорил тебе, мы стали братьями.   
  
Это приятно знать — Родни не является поклонником межрасовой полигамии. Тем не менее…  
  
— Если обмен жизненной силой такая редкость, как вы узнаёте, что это именно он?  
  
Тодд обнажает зубы.   
  
— Поверьте мне, доктор МакКей. Мы знаем.  
  
VII.  
  
Когда генерал О’Нилл отводит их в сторонку после всех докладов и отчётов и сообщает, что намерен одолжить канадскому посольству свой дом на 48 часов, Родни таращится на него с недоумением.  
  
— Зачем вам это делать?   
  
Однако Джон, Джон всё объясняет через минуту, и когда Родни улыбается, его улыбка освещает Гору.  
  
На организацию свадьбы уходит 24 часа. «Хэммонд» любезно переносит Джинни, Мэдисон и Калеба в Соединённые Штаты, а за Дэвидом Шеппардом в Манхеттен посылают вертолёт.  
  
Родни не спрашивает, как всё это вдруг стало возможным. Насколько ему известно — а ему известно, потому что он следит за положением дел — кошмар, принимаемый за американское законодательство, нисколько не изменился. Родни женился на Джоне уже шесть с половиной раз. Половина — заслуга Королевы Хармони. Когда Лейдон Радим рассказал о церемонии, которую он помог провести, она сморщила своё крошечное личико и воскликнула:  
  
— Он заслуживает большего, мой Родни! Но если он должен…  
  
Каждый из шести с половиной раз был важен, но им не хватало именно этого: чтобы их поженил Ричард Вулси, на Земле, в присутствии их друзей и родственников.   
  
Сам ритуал довольно бюрократичен. Джон венчался в церкви, когда заключал первый брак, но их с Родни нельзя назвать верующими. Они много раз принимали участие в религиозных обрядах; к их свадьбе они не имеют никакого отношения.  
  
Клятв Джон и Родни также не произносят. Они сказали друг другу всё, что могли, после церемонии дженаев и не собирались повторять эти слова публично. Вместо этого он вместе подходят к Вулси в сопровождении своих шаферов, Канаана и Ронона. В петлицах у шаферов цветы, полученные от Мэдисон. Подписи на документах гласят: дважды доктор наук Мередит Родни МакКей и полковник Джон Шеппард, ВВС США. Взволнованный Торрен протягивает им кольца.   
  
— Думаю, мне осталось объявить вас законными мужьями, — говорит Вулси, после того как перечёркнуты несуществующие «т» и расставлены точки над «и». — Могу я сказать, джентльмены, что для меня было честью вести эту церемонию, и пожелать вам счастья в совместном будущем?   
  
— Можете, — великодушно разрешает Родни. Мэдисон смеётся. Официальная часть заканчивается, и генерал и ЗВ-1 кричат: «Целуйтесь! Целуйтесь!». К хору присоединяются Лорн и Радек, за ними следуют Ронон, Тейла, Джинни, Мэдисон и Калеб. Дэвид Шеппард по-прежнему выглядит ошеломлённым, хотя Родни уверен, что он беззвучно шевелит губами. Единственный, кто молчит, — это генерал Лэндри, но при этом он улыбается.  
  
Джон не из тех, кто станет разочаровывать весёлую, дружелюбно настроенную толпу, поэтому он целует Родни.  
  
Родни просто обязан поцеловать его в ответ, ведь это поцелуй, знаменующий его свадьбу.  
  
Поцелуев очень много.  
  
Когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, морские пехотинцы и учёные формируют арку из П-90 и боевых палок. Родни сказал бы, что это глупо, но КЗВ перед ним в долгу. И это круче, чем если бы ему разрешили публиковать свои работы и в итоге присудили бы Нобелевскую премию. Родни переполняет счастье. Он берёт Джона за руку и не удивляется, что тот сильно сжимает его пальцы. Они пригибаются и бегут сквозь арку, не переставая смеяться.   
  
После их ждёт накрытый стол — торт, снова торт и ещё раз торт, маффины, фруктовые салаты (без цитрусов) и столько индейки, словно в Канаде и Америке наступил День Благодарения. А также шампанское, пунш и клюквенный сок.   
  
Рядом с напитками, одобренными Джинни, стоит большой чайник, который все лантийцы обходят стороной. Родни, немного пьяный и мучимый любопытством, принюхивается и, узнав содержимое, зовёт: «Джон!». Они наполняют чашки гостей из КЗВ и родственников с обеих сторон, и их кольца сверкают в солнечном свете. Напиток нравится Калебу и Мэдисон, Джинни хочет знать, из чего он сделан, а с лица Дэвида Шеппарда не сходит озадаченное выражение.   
  
Тейла сияет.  
  
∞  
  
Позже, вечером, после того, как Джон отдал цветы Мэдисон Амелии и сказал Ронону «Ты следующий, дружище», после того, как «Хэммонд» поднял их на борт и перенёс в квартиру Родни, они лежат в кровати, как самые женатые мужчины на свете.  
  
— Этого достаточно, да? — спрашивает Родни.  
  
Джон обнимает его крепче и шепчет:  
  
— Почти.


End file.
